1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying an image in a field-sequential scheme.
2. Related Art
In the technical field of a field-sequential display device, an image problem of the separate perception of a plurality of primary color components (e.g., a red color component, a green color component, and a blue color component) at an edge portion of a moving image arises. When such an image problem occurs, the moving image is represented in mixed colors that are obtained as a result of the mixture of the plurality of these primary color components. The field-sequential display device displays a single-color image of each of these primary color components in a time-divided sequential manner so as to enable an observer to perceive a color image. The above-identified image problem due to primary-color-component separation is hereafter referred to as a “color breakup”.
In an attempt to address such a technical problem, JP-A-2002-169515 discloses a technique that reduces a color breakup by displaying a single-color image of each of a white component and a plurality of color components, both of which are extracted from a plurality of primary color components, in a sequential manner. As another related art, JP-A-2005-316092 discloses a technique that reduces a color breakup by displaying single-color images of colors different from one another in three regions of an image display area. In the above-identified JP-A-2005-316092, these three regions are divided at the interval of predetermined number of rows out of the image display area.
As still another related art, JP-A-2006-243223 teaches a technique that decreases display brightness as the percentage of the number of pixels (i.e., window size) for which high gradation is specified relative to an entire display image increases. In the related art of JP-A-2006-243223, if the gradation of a display image is high when viewed as a whole, the brightness of a display device is decreased so as to reduce power consumption. On the other hand, according to the related technique described in JP-A-2006-243223, the brightness of a display device is increased for an image in which minute high-gradation picture elements are interspersed against a low-gradation background, for example, when an image of a firework is displayed. Since the brightness of the display device is increased when displaying such a type of an image, each of the minute picture elements is displayed in a clear manner.